The Potter Twins : A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by Mika927
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister named Alliana. They are known as the "Twins Who Lived". This story takes place in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Potter Twins : A Draco Malfoy Love Story Chapter 1

Alliana Potter woke up to a cloudy morning in her dormitory. It was dark and cold since it was in the dungeons. She got up, showered, dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. It wasn't very full considering that it was only 7am. She took a seat next to her best friend Hermione Granger.

"Morning Mione" said Alliana.

"Good Morning Ally"

"I see that Harry and Ron are still sleeping. Lazy gits."

"Of course they are"

Harry Potter was Alliana's brother. Alliana and Harry are known as "The Twins Who Lived" because when they were a year old, an evil wizard named Voldemort tried to kill them. Their mother sacrificed her life to save them and this is one of the reasons why they lived. After their parents were killed, Harry was sent to live with their aunt and uncle. Alliana was sent to live with Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts. Harry had never known anything about his parents except for the lie that they died in a car accident. He didn't even know that he had a twin sister! Alliana was told that her parents were killed and that she had a brother but was to meet him when they turned 11. Snape didn't tell her much information about it after that. Harry and Alliana met on the day they turned 11. Hagrid had picked her up and they went to get Harry. At first he couldn't believe that he was a wizard and after some convincing, he finally believed them. He was even more shocked because they were very famous. Alliana was used to the attention but she got even more because Harry was now with her. Since then, they faced many challenges and faced 3 encounters with Voldemort. Right now they were in their 5th year and so far, it wasn't very good. They had the worst DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge. They thought she was a retarded pink toad who had no idea how to teach students. All of a sudden, Harry and Ron came over to Gryffindor table.

"Well it's nice to see that you finally woke up" said Alliana and Hermione.

"Hey, I had detention last night. I deserve to wake up late. I don't know what Ron's excuse is." Said Harry.

"Umm… I was tired." Said Ron.

"Woww. Shocker" said Ally.

"Shouldn't you be sitting at your house table Ally?" asked Ron.

Alliana was in Slytherin. She was cunning, sly, and a person who knew how to get what she wanted. The hat placed her in Slytherin although it considered putting her into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She was also very brave, loyal, and smart. But Slytherin was a good place for her, though she didn't have many friends who were slytherins.

"I can sit here if I want Ron. Is that a problem?"asked Alliana.

"Of course not. It was just a question."

Just then Fred and George came and sat by them.

"You Weasley's really need an alarm clock" said Alliana

"What's an alarm clock?" asked Fred

"It's a muggle device" answered Harry and Hermione.

"Ok, so Ally. Do you wanna go with me to Hogsmeade this Friday?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Fred she has a boyfriend remember. Draco Malfoy." said Ginny who had just entered the hall...


	2. Chapter 2

The Potter Twins : A Draco Malfoy Love Story Chapter 2

"I know who her boyfriend is Ginny. That doesn't mean I care." said Fred

"You do know that I'm still here right?" I asked. Fred liked me and we all knew it. He could care less that Draco is my boyfriend. The guy just won't give up for some reason.

"Yea I know you're still here. So what do you say Alliana?"

"I say…" The bell rang and it was time to go to our first class. "I say that I have to get to class. Talk to you later. Bye" and with that I left. The first class that I had was Potions. Everyone else dreaded this class but I loved it. But that is not because my dad is the professor.

I entered the classroom and I was the first one there.

"Good morning Professor Snape" I said.

"Good morning . Take a seat."

Everyone else began to enter the classroom. I saw Draco enter and he took a seat beside me.

"Hey beautiful" he said with his signature smirk on his face. I had to admit that it was cute but sometimes he looked weird when he did it.

"Hey Draco. I didn't see you at breakfast. Why is that?" I asked curious.

"I wasn't hungry." was his reply. We didn't talk for the rest of the period because I always had to be focused on my work. I had the best grades in the class along with Hermione. As we were leaving I told Draco "This morning Fred asked me to Hogsmeade."

"That Weasley is getting annoying. It's like he can't take a hint. When will he understand that you're taken." He said with frustration. He looked so adorable when he got angry.

"Draco calm down. Fred won't change my feelings for you, remember that ok." I told him reassuringly while giving him a kiss.

"Your right. But you know how we Slytherin's are. We will use any means to get what we want. All I want is you but it seems like I already do. I just tend to forget sometimes." He said smiling.

"It's alright. I have to go to my next class now."

"Wait Ally, what are you doing later? I have something planned for you"

"Ooh what is it?" I asked. I had to meet Hermione later at around 5pm. She said she had something important to tell me. I wonder what it is.

"It's a surprise. So will you meet me?" Draco asked.

"Yea but at what time?"

"8:00. Meet me in the common room ok?"

"Sure. I gotta go now so I will see you later"I said while giving him a smirk. He does it so often that it eventually grew on me.

At 6:00 I met Hermione in the Gryffindor common room only to see Harry and Ron also.

"Hey Alliana. They all greeted me. Your late"

"Hey guys sorry about that. I fell asleep. So what's going on?"

"Well Hermione here came up with this bizarre idea…"Harry started.

"It is not bizarre!"Hermione interrupted. I laughed at this.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, she wants me to teach a DADA class."


	3. Chapter 3

The Potter Twins : A Draco Malfoy Love Story Chapter 3

"Oh Hermione that's a great idea!" I exclaimed. Umbridge was a horrible teacher and they were barely learning anything with her.

"Oh not you too." Complained Harry.

"Well we aren't learning anything with that vile woman Umbridge and if anyone is able to teach a DADA class it's you."

"Did I mention that she wants you to teach also."

"That is a terrible idea. Hermione, how could you of all people come up with it." I said. I certainly did NOT want to teach a DADA class. Ron laughed at my comment.

"My point exactly." Said Harry.

"Listen, if anyone knows how to fight the Dark Arts, it's you two. How many people can say that they fought off dementors numerous times as well as Voldemort." Ron flinched at the name as Hermione explained.

"Well…. I began.

"You both have had a lot of experience with these things so it's best for you to teach us what you know. Please guys." Hermione begged while giving me and Harry an puppy dog face. It worked. I sighed. "Harry she has a point."

"I know" he said reluctantly.

"So you'll do it?" she asked excitedly.

"Fine I will. Harry?" After what seemed like 5 mins, he agreed.

"Fine I will too."

"This is brilliant!" yelled Hermione.

"Hey that's my word!" said Ron. We all laughed at him.

"Sorry Ron." Hermione apologized as she kissed him.

"Eww." I said jokingly. I was still getting adjusted to the fact that they were dating but I was happy for my best friends.

"I could say that same for you and Draco." Ron replied. Harry and Mione laughed.

"Hahaha that's not funny you idiots. See you guys later. I have to get ready to meet said person."

"I honestly don't know what you see in him."said Harry.

"He is a really great person if you get to know him."

"Ha. Sure he is." Ron said sarcastically.

"Watevs. Bye guys." And then I left. They all hated Draco. Well hate is kinda harsh. They just dislike him but oh well. I went to my dorm and changed into a short black skirt with a white tank top. I wore a green and white striped cardigan over it with black flats. I was always the fashionista. Excited, I made my way to the common room to find a note on the sofa.

It said:

Alliana, in order to find out you surprise, you must collect all the clues that I have placed all over the castle. Good luck my love.

Draco

Well this is kinda retarded. So he wanted to play a little game. Fine with me. I wanted my surprise and I was determined to get it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Potter Twins : A Draco Malfoy Love Story

Chapter 4

The first clue was located in the prefects bathroom. That was a strange place to hide a note. It had a little poem that was really sweet and told me that the next clue was at a place that can fill you up. Fill you up? My guess would be the great hall and that's where I went. I snuck down the stairs very quietly. I should have brought my invisibility cloak. I searched all of the tables but saw nothing. I decided to go to the kitchen where I was greeted by none other than Dobby the house elf.

"Miss Alliana Potter, I have something for you!" exclaimed Dobby.

"Hello Dobby. What do you have for me?"

"A note I think Miss Potter. I found it on the table when I was cleaning them. It said not to open it and to wait until you came for it so I didn't open it Alliana Potter."

"Well thank you Dobby. I really appreciate it." I said as I took the envelope.

"Anything for you Miss Potter."

"Good night Dobby. Thanks again."

"Good night Miss Potter." Dobby said and I left the kitchen. I took the note out from the envelope and read my next clue. It said that I was getting closer and to visit the highest tower. That had to be the astronomy tower so that's where I was headed. I went up the stupid stairs but I heard something behind me. It sounded like a person crying. I was eager to get my surprise but I was curious to know the person crying. I walked back slowly and stopped by a dark classroom. I opened the door a little very quietly and was shocked to see the person crying. It was Severus! I stared at him a little longer. His long black hair was hanging in front of him as he wept while his hands were covering his face. His sobs were heartbreaking and I just wanted to run up and hug him and comfort him til he wasn't sad anymore. But I couldn't. When he finally looked up, his eyes were red and tears stained his face. It looked like his lips were moving and I could barely hear him when he muttered "Alliana." Me? Why was he upset about me? I didn't do anything wrong, at least I think I didn't. I could no longer watch my father and I proceeded to the astronomy tower with a million thoughts going through my mind. Why was my dad crying and why did he say my name? I had never seen my father cry, he always seemed to strong to cry. My poor father….


	5. Chapter 5

The Potter Twins : A Draco Malfoy Love Story Chapter 5

I decided to put my thoughts about Severus in the back of my mind. I finally arrived to the astronomy tower to see a note on the floor. A red rose was attached to it and the paper said to walk by the seventh floor corridor. Now why would he want me to do that? I swear that I worry about Draco sometimes. I did as the note said but when I was in the hallway, I saw no one. I looked in every classroom but no one was inside. What the fuck? I was just thinking Draco, Draco, Draco in my mind when suddenly, a large door appeared. I was hesitant to open the door. I mean, it just appeared like magic. Well duh, this is a school of magic so I guess it would be okay to open it. I dared myself and soon enough, the door was pushed open.

"Draco?" I whispered.

I felt someone grab me from behind so my first instinct was to scream but I didn't because I didn't want to get caught here after hours. So instead I punched the person behind me in the face.

"Ahh! What the hell was that for?" yelled Draco.

"Draco! I'm so sorry. You scared me and for all I know you could have been a student trying to rape me."

Draco laughed. "Sorry love."

"Apology accepted. Now what is my surprise?"

"Hold on a second. You'll get it soon."

"I want it now."

"Too bad."

"Draco, you make me go all over the castle and to this room that I've never even been in. Speaking of which, what is this?'

"This, is the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of Requirement?"

"This room can give you anything you want. Well except for food and some other things."

"I see. So all I have to do is say what I want and it will appear."

"Well you can actually think it." He corrected me.

I decided to try it out. I thought of my surprise.

"Hey, nothing appeared." I said with a pout.

"I know you were thinking of your surprise. You can't get it because you don't know what it is. Try to think of something else."

I followed his advice. This time a few books appeared.

"Really? Books?" Draco asked.

"I've been wanting some new books for a while now. I apologize for being a girl who loves books."

"Nerd." I hit him playfully and then he looked at me seriously and took my hands in his. I was confused and he led me to the couch that suddenly appeared.

"Alliana. You know that I love you right?"

"Yes and I love you too."

"I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you and I want to be with you forever."

"Draco…" He interrupted me before I could finish.

"Shh." He pulled something out if his pocket. It looked like a ring. "This is a promise ring. I want you to promise that nothing will tear us apart and that we will always be together. Can you promise that?"

I was so shocked at this. I knew that I loved Draco and he was the only one I ever wanted to be with. This ring just made our relationship more important.

"Yes I promise."

He kissed me passionately and when he pulled away, he put the ring on my finger. It was gold with my birthstone, a red ruby in the shape of a heart. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Draco this is beautiful."

"Just like you."

"I love it. Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome love."

**Hope you like this story so far. I know that the story needs more parts that involve "The Potter Twins" so the next chapter will have more about that. Please review. I need more reviews and they would be very appreciated. KK so review plzz : )**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I went down to the Great Hall happily to eat breakfast. I couldn't stop staring at my ring. It was so gorgeous. I decided to sit at the Gryffindor table (and before you think it, it was not to show off my ring.) I sat in between Harry and Ron.

"Morning guys." I said beaming.

"Morning." They all replied. Hermione was the only one to notice my mood. So smart.

"Why are you so happy this morning?"

"Look." I said as I showed her my hand. (I actually did want to show off my ring. Hehe)

"Oh my gosh. That is so pretty! It's absolutely beautiful." She exclaimed.

"Thanks. I know." I said smiling.

"Did Malfoy give that to you?" Ron asked stupidly. We all looked at him.

"Noooo. A dragon flew by and dropped it in my hand." I said sarcastically.

"Ron you are so thick. Ally the ring is very nice. I'm surprised that Malfoy would do something that nice." Said Harry.

"I don't think it's a surprise. You just think of him as a bad person who can't do anything kind." I informed him.

"True." (I know my brother so well)

"So I set up a date for the meeting. I was thinking about having it on the next trip to Hogsmeade. The question is where." Hermione informed us.

"Hmm… how about the Hogs Head. I don't think many people go there." Suggested Harry.

"That may work. It's better than the Three Broomsticks at least. Yeah so I'll tell people about it and have them spread the word."

"Good. But are you sure that people will want to come? I don't think…" I began.

"Ally, they will want to come. Trust me"

"Okay."

After our classes ended, I decided to hang out with Harry. I missed him and needed to spend more time with him.

"So bro, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh the usual. Classes, being with friends, thinking about when we have to face Voldermort again. Nothing's changed."

"Harry, I've been having these dreams."

"Dreams about this corridor and a room?" How did he know?

"Yeah, are you having the same dreams?"

"Yes. I don't understand it though. These dreams are crazy, they make me feel strange." He admitted.

"Me too. I just try to ignore them."

You see, Harry and I have this connection. We have the same weird dreams sometimes and we can feel when the other is in danger. On the day that our parents were killed, Harry was left with a scar on his forehead while I was left with one on my neck. When the other is in danger, our scars get a cool feeling. We can even hear each others thoughts at times but it doesn't happen often. I guess it's a twin thing.

"So what's with you and Cho Chang?" I questioned him. He blushed and I smiled.

"I still like her and I think she might like me too. But I can't be sure."

"I think she likes you too. But it may take a while before she tells you or asks you out. She must still be sad about Cedric." I reminded him.

"I figured that. I just wish I knew when she will get over him. I can't wait forever you know."

"You're so impatient you know. But I understand you."

Harry can't spend all his time waiting for one girl. Cho better make her move before Harry gets someone else. I would prefer that considering that I don't like Cho very much. I find her annoying.

"I got a letter from Sirius yesterday. He wants us to stay at Grimmauld during Christmas break." Harry told me. I could tell that he was happy about it.

"Well of course you're gonna go. I on the other hand have to ask Snape. You know how he feels about Sirius so he won't feel so happy about letting me go."

"If he doesn't let you go, I'll hex him. I'll get Sirius to hex him too. "

"If you do that you're bound to end up in detention for two weeks."

"Your right. I'll just let Sirius do it."

We both laughed and talked some more. As I headed up to my dorm I thought about what my dad would say. Hopefully he'll let me go. While I ask him that maybe I should ask him if anything's bothering him. I still need to know why he was crying that day. My thoughts ended as I fell asleep and entered a nightmare…


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't posted in a long time**, **I think it's been about 3 months. I'm so sorry. This is my explanation : I was writing this story on a different computer account and it had some complications. In order to post I would have had to write the story down and then re-type it or use a flash drive which I didn't get until today. I'm lazy so I really didn't feel like re-typing this. I really wanted to write a lot of chapters this summer. But I just got a flash drive so yay! Again I apologize and I'm gonna continue this story and hopefully you all like it and review and that kinda stuff :)**

The Potter Twins Chapter 7

I was in a dark room filled with crystals. The room was empty. I turned around and looked all over the room and when I turned back around, I saw 4 blurry figures. My feet dragged me closer and closer until I could see who the people were. Harry was the first one I recognized.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Why didn't you help me Alli?" Harry said while his bright green eyes stared deeply into mine.

"What?"

The next person I saw was Ron.

"Alli why?" he whispered. I was so confused.

"What are u talking about…" another person came into view. It was Hermione.

"You are a strong person. Why couldn't you save us? You were supposed to help us."

Someone else appeared after Hermione spoke. It was Draco.

"I thought you loved me. Why did you let this happen?" he questioned me in a low voice.

Just then my neck began to hurt. The pain was excruciating. All four people disappeared and a new figure appeared in front of me.

"You will lose all your loved ones. One by one and you will die along with them. You will lose everything." And the person laughed an evil laugh then vanished.

I immediately woke up and I noticed that I was sweating and my heart was beating rapidly. I looked over and saw that it was only 3:00am. Everyone in my dorm was still sleeping. I tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible. The nightmare was being played over and over in my mind but it didn't make sense to me. What did they need my help with? What did I do and why did they need to be saved? I had no answer to these questions. I got up quietly to go down to the common room. Lying in my bed thinking of my nightmare was not going to help me in anyway. I sat on the sofa for a while. It was dark, dreary and a bit creepy in the Slytherin common room and it didn't help my mood. I contemplated in my mind whether or not I should go to the Gryffindor common room. I always found it more comfortable. I decided to go but I had to do this very quietly because I didn't want to be caught. I passed by my father's office on my way and I heard him talking to himself. Being the nosy person that I am, I put my ear to the door. The only words I could make out were "why… Alliana… and I'm sorry"

"Great "I thought to myself. First a nightmare and now my father talking about me. This was way too much to deal with. I left his office because hearing him being upset wasn't going to help me at all. As I made my way to the Gryffindor common room, I was greeted by the Fat Lady.

"Good evening . It's a surprise seeing you down here at this late hour. Password?"

"Good evening. Umm… Mimbulus mimbletonia." I was allowed to be in the Gryffindor common room because of Harry. Dumbledore allowed it because he knew that when certain things happened to us, we needed to be together and this was difficult because we're in different houses. It also gave me more time to talk with him, Ron and Mione. So I can come here whenever I want and Harry can also come to the Slytherin common room, but he never would because he hates the Slytherins.

She let me in and as I entered, I saw someone on the couch sitting up and staring at the fire. I was not at all surprised to see my brother.

"Harry?" I asked.

His head turned and he looked at me in confusion.

"Alli what are you doing down here?"

I sat down on the couch beside him. "I was going to ask you the same question. I had a dream and I couldn't sleep and I have a feeling the same thing happened to you. Am I right?"

"Yea you are. I hate having them. What was yours about?"

"Umm… it was really strange. I saw you, Ron, Hermione, and Draco and you were all asking why I didn't help you or save you. Then I heard this voice that said some crap about losing everything." I looked at Harry to see his reaction. He looked sad.

"I had the same dream. But with you, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. I don't know what it means. What did we do?"

"I don't know but let's not think about it anymore. It's just a dream. It's not real."I said this mostly to myself but I didn't want Harry worrying about it either. He thinks about these things way too much and when he does it's hard to help him. We both just continued to stare at the fire until he turned to me again.

"Alli everything will be fine. Don't worry ok?"I just nodded. I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt better being near him. I made a mental note that next time I have a nightmare and can't sleep, I'm going to go to Harry. He just seems to make everything better. It's one of the reasons why I love him so much. In a few minutes I began to drift back to sleep. This time, it was peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke the next morning to the voices of those annoying but loveable Weasley twins.

"Aww George, look at the two little Potters sleeping like babies. Isn't that precious?"

"It really is Fred. It's a picture perfect moment." He joked.

I sat up remembering that I fell asleep on Harry. "Shut up you two."

"I believe the picture perfect moment is now ruined."

Harry yawned and continued sleeping. "What time is it?" I asked.

"8:30. We're headed down to get breakfast. Today is a Hogsmeade trip so I suggest you wake up your twin and get ready. Why are you here anyway?" George asked.

"I couldn't sleep in the Slytherin dorms. Too creepy last night."

Fred was staring at me in a weird way and looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. I had a feeling that he was going to talk to me later. They left and I decided to wake Harry up. I said his name a few times but that didn't work.

"Aguamenti maxima!" I said and a huge burst of cold water attacked Harry.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed and then looked at me with an expression of shock and anger. "That water is freezing! You couldn't have yelled my name or pushed me off the couch like a normal person?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, I tried to wake you up the normal way. It's not my fault you're a deep sleeper. Now get your ass up and ready to go to Hogsmeade!"

He just sat there and looked at me, still pissed about his wake up call. "Don't just sit there like a lazy bum Harry. Vamanos!"

"What?" he asked confused with my Spanish.

"Forget it, just go get ready. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." I left to go to my dorm and before I could open the door I heard the familiar voices of Pansy and Draco. Now why the hell is this girl talking to him? I swear she is like a flea on a dog that won't go away. It would definitely explain her pug face. I hid in the corner as their voices grew louder and became audible.

"Your girlfriend wasn't in her bed last night. I wonder where she could have gone." I heard Pansy say.

"It's none of your business where she was. Why do you even care?"Draco said while I was thinking the exact same thing.

"I don't care. It's just that she could have been with another guy. That Weasley likes her and you never know if she is cheating..." Draco cut her off.  
"Shut up Pansy. Go jump off the astronomy tower and leave me alone." He almost yelled with an icy tone to his voice. Pansy was in a state of shock but quickly recovered and continued walking while mumbling to herself. "Dumb bitch."I whispered to myself. Accusing me of cheating just because I wasn't in my dorm? One day I'm going to hex the crap out of her.

I sat at the Gryffindor table when I got to the Great Hall because I wasn't in the mood to see Draco and Pansy after all I heard.

"Where's your twin?" Hermione asked. She was sitting next to Ron who was stuffing his face with sausages.

"He'll be down soon. I woke him up by drenching him with water this morning. It was so funny!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Of course, that's so Slytherin of you."

"Right! So what's the plan for today?"

"We're going to the Shrieking Shack for the DADA class meeting."

"Damn." I had completely forgotten about that.

"What time?"

"Around 3. Be ready and don't worry. It'll be fine." She assured me.

"Whatever you say Mione." I ate my food and felt someone sit down beside me. Harry had come and seemed to still be annoyed about his "rude" awakening.

"How you feeling mate?" Ron asked Harry after finally eating all of his food.

"Cold, tired, and annoyed by a girl with black hair and green eyes. Keep your eyes open for her because she might attack you during your sleep!" Harry replied but smiled after saying it. We all laughed.

"Well my dear brother, prepare to be even more annoyed. The DADA class meeting is today in the Shrieking Shack."

"I still think it's a bad idea. I bet no one will even show up."

"People will show up. Trust me." Hermione said.

"Yeah. When in doubt always trust Hermione. She's so smart and knows everything… blah blah blah."Ron said jokingly.

"Oh shut up Ron."


	9. Chapter 9

**For this chapter I mostly used some of the lines from the movie. I decided to watch it and remembered that I needed it to write this chapter so here it is. Oh and I also realized that the chapters are kind of short so I'm gonna try to write more.**

Chapter 9

"So we all know why we're here. We need a proper teacher. Someone who's had experience fighting against the dark arts." Hermione explained.

The meeting had started and I was surprised by the turnout. People actually showed up!

"Why?" some boy with blonde hair asked.

"Why? Because You Know Who's back idiot!" Ron argued.

"Because they say." The annoying blonde boy replied.

"No because Dumbledore says." Hermione jumped in.

"Dumbledore says because they say. The point is where's the proof?"

"Yeah. The Potters could tell us more about how Cedric Diggory died." Another boy I didn't know with brown hair said. Who the hell were these people?

"The thing is we could tell you more about how he died but we don't because it's none of your fucking business." I said trying not to yell.

"We're not going to talk about Cedric so if that's why you're here you can leave now. Come one guys lets go" Harry said. He was annoyed too. I was all ready to leave and then...

"Is it true that you can produce a patronus charm?" I heard a dreamy voice ask that I immediately knew was Luna.

"Yes." Hermione answered the question for us. "I've seen it."

"Blimey. I didn't know you could do that." Dean stated. He was a nice guy.

"They also slayed a Basilisk in second year with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville contributed.

"In third year they fought off about 100 dementors at once." said Ron. All these people were supporting us. I felt loved.

"And last year they really did fight off you know who in the flesh." Hermione added.

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is most of that was just luck. We really didn't know what we were doing half the time and almost always had help." Harry explained to them which I believed was true.

"He's just being modest."

"No Hermione I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. You can't just make a mistake and try again tomorrow. Out there when you're seconds away from being murdered or watching a friend being killed in front of you, you all don't know what that's like."

"That's right Harry. We don't know what it's like. That's why we need your help."

"So he's really back?" A kid named Nigel asked. Harry and I just nodded. After a minute of silence George and Fred got up to sign the paper Hermione made to be a member. After Fred signed he smiled at me and gave me a hug. Then everyone else started lining up to sign which I surely didn't expect. I looked over at harry to see that he was surprised too. Hermione had a smug smile on her face that read I told you so. Soon after we left to go back to the castle. We were trying to decide where the meetings would be.

"What about the Shrieking shack?" Ginny suggested.

"No. We need a private place. Somewhere that Umbridge won't find us." I told her

"What if she does find out?"

"Who cares?"

I just stared at Hermione completely bewildered at the words that just came out of her smart mouth.

"What did you say?"

"I mean it's kind of exciting right. We're breaking the rules!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron and Harry asked. We all laughed.

"Well one good thing happened today."

"Oh really? What could that be?"

"Cho Chang couldn't take her eyes off of you Harry."

I looked behind me to see Ginny's reaction. Yup she was pissed. Her crush on my brother would probably never go away. But I thought it was cute. They'll get together one day.

….….

After dinner I studied in the Gryffindor common room. The slytherin common room would have brought down my mood and would be distracting. I also did not want to see Pug face Parkinson because I was not in the mood to hear her bitch about random crap. Things had gone well today. The meeting was a success (although some people had been rather annoying). I felt at peace which was hard because of Umbridge's retarded ass and Pansy trying to sabotage my relationship with Draco. Then there were the nightmares of Voldemort and Cedric. A teenage girl shouldn't have to deal with all of this. My thoughts were interrupted when Fred sat down beside me.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey. What's up?"

"You did really good today. I knew that was hard for you and you probably felt like cussing that boy out with all of his dumb opinions. But everything turned out well don't you think?"

I laughed "Yeah it did. And thanks for being the first person to sign up. It means a lot to me."

"No problem. I will always be there for you no matter what. You know that right?"

I looked him in the eyes and saw how serious he was. "Yes I know that."

"Good. So tell me what happened this morning. Why were you in my common room?"

"Your common room? Last time I checked it was open to the public. But anyways I told you I couldn't sleep."

"Being a slytherin does that to you. I bet it's all creepy and dark down there. Have you ever thought about switching to Gryffindor? That way you could see me a lot more often." He smiled while saying this.

"Yes Fred. Because I live to see you so much because you're so brilliant, awesome, and handsome!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Aww you think I'm handsome?"

"Bugger off. Go find your partner in crime and do what you normally do. Just stop bothering me."

"Oh please. You know you love my company. But just to make you unhappy, I'll go to my dorm." He got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't miss me too much."

"Goodnight Fred."I said. He laughed and went upstairs. I packed up my books and headed to my own room to go to sleep. Talking to Fred had made me even happier than I already was. I hoped that this happiness would stay but good things never stay for long.


End file.
